1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a display support and in particular to a display support having sliding mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1A and 1B, a conventional display support 100 primarily includes a first metal frame 110, a second metal frame 120, a restricting member 130, and a protrusion 140. The first metal frame 110 is fixed to a pedestal (not shown), and the second metal frame 120 is movably disposed in the first metal frame 110 along Z axis. The restricting member 130 is mounted on the first metal frame 110 by screws, and the protrusion 140 is formed on a surface of the second metal frame 120.
As shown in FIG. 1B, when the second metal frame 120 slides with respect to the first metal frame 110 along Z direction to a limit position, the restricting member 130 abuts the protrusion 140 to prevent separation of the second metal frame 120 from the first metal frame 110. However, the first and second metal frames 110 and 120 are usually manufactured by mechanical stamping, having high production cost and requiring lots of screws for assembly.